Alone and Afraid
by mArieXbLackxSN7
Summary: Dean runs into someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dean and Sam do not belong to me.

* * *

Dean looked back at his brother, walking away, leaving him for some job opportunity in California. He sat in the in the car, waiting for his brother to turn around and help him on the next job. But he waited there for almost an hour, but Sam didn't come back. He had left, leaving his older brother behind.

Dean drove to the next town not far ahead. After pumping gas into his car, he stopped at a small diner to grab a bite to eat. As he sat down at the old, rusty counter, a girl that looked about the age of thirteen came up to him. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, and she had what looked like silver highlights. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of grayish-silver, and they almost looked transparent. She stopped about two feet in front of him, a strange look in her eyes.

"Is your name Dean Winchester?" she asked shyly.

"Why yes. And you are…"

"My name is Faith. Are you here alone?"

"I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"I knew you were coming…but you were supposed to come with someone else. Another boy, about your height. Your brother I suppose…"

"Who are you?" Dean asked, suddenly with suspicion.

"Oh, don't be suspicious. I'm just taking orders to wait for you to come. I don't think she'll mind without your brother. Sam, isn't it. She wanted you, not him."

"What are you talking about angel? Who's waiting for me?"

"_She_is." was all she said. "Meet me at midnight tonight at the old burned down barn in the outskirts of this town, then you'll understand." she walked away without a glance back at Dean. _Who the hell is this girl?_ Dean thought. _What does she want with me?_

Dean ordered a cup of coffee and a turkey sandwich from the waiter. He gulped down his hot coffee, not having caffeine for a while, and ate his sandwich in peace. He was not used to this, not having Sam around. He never wanted to admit it, but he only showed his true self when Sam was around. Otherwise, he was just some 26 year old that had not gone to college, running around trying to catch and kill evil spirits or demons. _Should I go to this barn tonight? What if the girl's just having a little fun? What if there really isn't anything there at all?_He suddenly froze. In his hand was his cell phone, and he was dialing Sam's number. _Why? I don't need him. He's ran away from me, like everyone else has…_ He was about to turn off his cell, when it started to ring.

"Yea.."

"Dean?" came a familiar voice.

"Sammy?… Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. How's the job going?"

"Fine, just fine."

"OK then. Bye."

"Wait Sammy!"

"What?"

"Umm, take care of yourself, k? I not gonna be around forever to watch your back."

"You okay Dean? You sound kinda weird."

"I'm fine. I gotta go." He ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He finished the rest of his sandwich, paid the waiter, and left the diner with a cup of coffee-to-go in his hands. As he got into his car, he noticed the girl, Faith, as she called herself, watch him. He chose not to pay attention to her, and drove out and down the road. He would have to find a motel before dark, or he would be forced to spend the night in his car.

Sam tried to find a comfortable position in his seat on the big green bus. He had been sitting in one place for a very long time. Only four hours ago, he had wanted nothing but to get away from his brother, but after the phone call he had made not one hour ago, he suddenly wanted to be by his brother's side. Something seemed to be troubling Dean that he couldn't figure out. Did it have to do with a job, or was it something else?

He stopped at a building that looked like it would fall down and collapse at any moment. This was his only option, he had no other choice besides his car. He opened the red front door and stepped in to the what looked to be a very old motel. At the counter sat an elderly man that seemed like he was going to fall over and die at any second. He walked up to the man and requested a room.

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" screamed the old man.

"I WANT TO RENT A ROOOM!" answered Dean in the same loud voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

"I DID!"

The man lead him to a small room at the end of the hall. "MY NAME IS PAUL, BY THE WAAAY!" Dean smiled and stepped into his room. The room was laid out old-fashionably. There was a small bed in the corner with what used to be white sheets. In the center of the room sat a wooden table and two wooden chairs. There was no TV or radio, and kinda looked like no one had been in it for years.

Not caring about the messiness, Dean collapsed onto the bed. He was about to go to sleep when his phone rang. He had received a text from an unknown sender:

_Don't forget. Midnight at the barn…_

_

* * *

More to come._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dean and Sam do not belong to me.

* * *

"What the hell?..." Dean whispered. "How would that girl know my phone number?" He tried to fall back to sleep, but there was no way he could. He somehow believed the girl, even though he knew he shouldn't have. He knew this could've been a joke, but for some reason, he was drawn to the girl. _Why?_ He thought._She's a little girl I just met… why would I trust her so much?_

Since there was no way he could get some rest, he walked out of the door and down the dark hallway. Paul was at the counter again. When he saw Dean, he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT! IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE ROOM?"

Dean smiled at the man, "NO, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE ROOM." He replied. "I WANT TO GO FOR A WALK. YOU GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS!"

"DOWN BY THE LAAAAKE!"

"THANKS!" He walked out of the pub, people looking at him as though he was a unknown alien from another planet. Getting into his car and driving out of the pub parking lot, he realized he had no clue where the lake was. As he thought this, he saw a blonde hair girl walking along the road. He pulled over, wanting to ask her for directions.

"Umm… excuse me. Could you point me into the direction of the lake." he asked, ending with a corny smile. This girl was _hot._

"You're not going down there, are you?" she asked mysteriously.

"Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just the part about it being haunted…and the deaths."

"Deaths?" he asked, getting excited. "What kind of deaths?"

"Drownings, disappearances; it's just not the safest place in the world."

"Well, I think I'll risk it. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Just keep going straight, you'll get there. But, I don't recommend going at night. There are a lot of strange things that happen there at night." she walked away, towards the pub. Dean shrugged off the idea of following her. It was almost 9pm and there was no way he would go back to the pub right now. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyways. He started up the engine, and headed toward the lake.

The bus stopped as people started to file on. A dark haired boy sat down next to Sam, throwing his backpack in the overhead compartment. Sam smiled at the boy, and went back to staring out the window. "The name's Aaron." the boy said. "Who're you?"

"Sam" Sam replied shortly.

"How old are you?"

"22, you?"

"Hahaha, same." he smiled at Sam and then looked around the bus, as if looking for someone.

"You expecting someone?" Sam asked, noticing his look.

"Nah, just looking around…" he continued to stare around at the people. At one point, he stopped and looked at Sam.

"What? Something wrong?" Sam wondered out loud as he noticed Aaron staring at him.

"No, you just look interesting…"

"What are you talking about? I'm just a…I'm just a normal person."

"I know you are, but I somehow get the feeling that you're much more than that…"

Dean stopped about ten feet away from the lake. It actually looked more like a pond, and he had no clue why the townsfolk called it a lake. It didn't seem to get a lot of visitors, since the sign reading Lake Segearru was unattached and fallen. The lake had all sorts of things growing from it, things that Dean didn't even want to know about. He walked over to the edge of Lake Segearru, taking a peak at himself in the water. Segearru looked perfectly normal to him…nothing to worry about. He looked around at the fields surrounding the lake. It didn't seem like the fields were taken care of either. On the other side of the lake there was an old barn. It looked like it was abandoned for years. Was this the barn Faith had mentioned? "You're right…" came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl, Faith, standing just a few feet away from him. "That's the place you're going to tonight."

"How are you sure I'm gonna go?" he asked, surprised by the confidence in her voice.

"Oh, you're going to go. _She's_going to make you go…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dean and Sam do not belong to me.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, wondering why this girl kept appearing out of nowhere. It appeared to him as though she was coming out of thin air. "And what do you mean 'she's gonna make me come? Who the hell is _she?_" He asked, getting annoyed now.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Faith replied. She didn't seem to have a tone, like she was robot repeating its line.

"I'm not going anywhere 'til you tell me who the hell you are."

"That's not important," replied the girl. "All that's important is that you come tonight, on your own free will…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_She's_ going to make you come, whether you want to or not. You mind as well go on your own free will…"

"Oh, sure I will. Just go and see a person that I've never met before."

"Well, that's where you're wrong…you have met her. And…she not exactly human."

Sam looked out the window. The bus started moving, after stopping at an abnormally long stop light. _I wonder how's Dean's doing…_he thought to himself. _Why am I even thinking of him? He'll be fine; he's been doing this stuff for years. _But Sam somehow got the feeling that Dean was, or would soon be, in trouble. He pushed the feeling aside, letting sleep overcome him.

Dean was sitting back on the bed in the bad motel room. He had come back earlier than he wanted to, but he couldn't find anything else to do. Besides, he wanted some time to think about what Faith had said. He was also wondering if he should follow Faith's instructions and go to meet this stranger…_I don't even know this girl, why should I listen to her?_ He thought. A second voice in his head answered him. _Yeah, but she made it sound like it was important…what if it's a new job?_

_It's just a girl who wants to meet me, what's so weird about that? I am pretty hot._

_But this girl might be different. I mean, Faith did say she'd make me go anyways, so why not go see her on my own?_

_Because you might walk into a trap you asshole._

_I can't take this anymore…I wish Sammy were here…_

_No, what are you saying? You're a big boy and so is he. You don't need him near all the time. Just finish this job on your own and prove to him that you don't need him._ It was 11:32pm when Dean finally stopped arguing with himself. "What the hell…" he said as he got up and walked toward the door. He was going. He wanted to find out who wanted to meet him so badly.

_Dean was thrown against the wall, hitting his head against the hard cement. As he slowly slid down, he left a trail of blood. His shirt was covered in blood, and he looked like he was about to pass out. A figure started toward him, grabbing hold of his throat as it stopped in front of him. He started choking, gasping for air. The figure raised a knife above its head, and plunged it into his heart. An ear piercing scream filled the air…_

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he awoke from his dream. He hoped that a dream was all that it was, but he knew that this was not true. He had a bad felling. He had to get back to his brother. _This is all my fault_ he thought. _I shouldn't have left him._


End file.
